Invisible Threads
by SolsticeSun
Summary: Jack and Elsa are tied together by their abilities, but that was all they shared. How is it that he could fall in love with someone that doesn't even know he exists, that walks right through him? In turn, how is it that she yearns to be with someone she can't even see or hear? Perhaps, sometimes, you just have to believe in the impossible...
1. Rumors

In a quaint little town in France, the residents were beginning to just feel the first bite of winter. Like a visit from an old, unruly relative, the cold chill already settled in, leaving in its wake frosted panes and wind burned skin. The sun- a reminder of warmer, greener days- was blanketed by grey clouds covering the sky. Snow had yet to fall, but it was only a matter of time until winter's child came to play.

A sudden blast of wind swept through the town square, and gasps intermingled with grumbles and curses at the abrupt cold. None heard the sounds of laughter over the rustling leaves, nor the whoop of a young man as the wind howled like a baying wolf.

What little water was left in the fountain, instantly froze the moment the young man swung himself around it. His hands left a spiral of ice where he touched, and his laughter- full and deep- made the ice tinkle and chime. Once satisfied with his artwork, he shot off towards the steeple like a bolt of lightning with nary a glance his way from the surrounding townsmen. On top of the building, he excitedly surveyed the town below, and then with a shout of uncontained joy, the young man yelled from the top of his lungs, "Jack Frost the Spirit of Fun and Games is finally here!" The heavy clouds gave a groaning rumble, then with a sigh as if they were waiting for him to arrive all along, the first snowflakes of winter fell over the town.

Waiting for a bit until a nice sheet of snow piled up on the ground, Jack floated down to where he saw a good size crowd. Some adults shuffled about and ignored the growing blanket of white, but others-mostly parents- smiled with indulgence and nostalgia as children screamed and laughed with delight. Jack leaned on his staff, a half amazed smirk on his own face as he watched the little tykes scampered around making snowmen and snow angels. Watching children have fun because of him was the best part of the job. Well, one of it anyway.

With a swirl of blue magic, he conjured up a snowball in his hand. "Think fast!" he said, throwing it at a little blond boy terrorizing his younger sister. It wasn't long before the little courtyard was filled with laughing, shrieking children and even some adults flinging snowballs at one another. No one could see or hear him, but Jack was having the time of his life hurling some snowballs himself and zapping ammos for others to use. He was interacting with people, having fun with them...okay, maybe a little bit indirectly interacting, but hey, he'll take what he can get.

However, sooner than Jack would've liked, the crowd started getting smaller. The snow only providing so much fun for humans before they began to shiver and sneeze. Everyone began to leave to warm up in their cozy, little homes except for one stubborn young girl.

"Aw, maman! I don't want to l-leave just yet," a little brunette girl whined to her mother. "I-I'm not cold, honest. I s-still want to play in the snow. It's the f-first snow of winter!" Despite her best effort, she could not keep her mouth from clattering.

There was a smile in her mother's eyes as she shook her head. "Non, ma petite. We have to go back and prepare for dinner. You can play more tomorrow."

"But what if the snow melts tomorrow!?"

"Ah, you don't have to worry about that," Jack said as he floated right next to the mother-daughter pair. "I can make more. I'll make so much snow, you can build a c-"

"Perhaps if you let the snow pile up a bit more, you can build a castle out of it." Jack snapped his head up to stare at the mother, because that was exactly what he was going to say. Had she heard him? He waved his hand in front of her face, but of course he was nothing but invisible to her. Just like he was to everyone else for the last century and a half. Why does he even keep trying? No matter how many years passed, be it a decade or a century, the hope inside him never really quite died. He would always wish that he could be heard, be seen, _to be believed in_ by someone. The desire was always there, sometimes just a smolder, but just as quickly it looked as if it would snuff out, it would burn inside him with such intensity...Yet because the higher the fire of hope burned, the more it hurt when they walked pass...walked through him...He just wanted at least one person to believe in him. Just one. One would've been enough to curb his life of solitude.

"You can build a castle out of snow?" Staring up at her mother with reverent amazement, the little girl slipped her hand into her mother's.

"Of course," the mother replied, taking her hand and leading her back home. Unbeknownst to her, she walked through a dejected looking young man. "Have you not heard of the Snow Queen? She built an entire castle out of ice using her powers. I heard she created a winter storm in her kingdom in the middle of summer!"

Jack, feeling alone and lost, perked up at the mention of someone else holding the same powers he did. In his 150 years of existence, he's never heard of another person controlling snow or ice like him. Could she be the same? Another Winter Spirit?

The little girl gasped. "Is she real?"

"Yeah, ma'am, is she real?" Jack flipped in the air until he floated in front of the mother once again. "Tell me where she is so I can meet her, please."

"Yes, as you real as you or me." The mother laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm, unaware that she had a second enraptured audience clinging to her every word. "Apparently, she's from a place called Arendelle. Somewhere in Norway, I believe, and oh-!" Her words were cut off as a gust of wind from nowhere whipped her hair and skirt around violently.

"Thank you!" Jack yelled back to the woman's fast dwindling figure. He zipped through the sky at frightening speed, carried as he always was, by his friend. "Wind, take me to Arendelle. To the Snow Queen."

* * *

A/n: Elsa will appear next chapter, promise :D. Thanks for reading this because I know there was nothing eye catching about this chapter lol. I'm a slow building type of writer so everything will accumulate to a point. I only hope that you'll be patient with me until I get there ^^;

Over the last 3 days, I've read about 90% of all the Jelsa fanfics and thought, "Huh, what is there I can contribute that no one has written yet?" So this is how this plot bunny popped up. This story is about how Jack is fascinated with someone who has the same abilities as him, but unlike him, she's made of flesh and blood. Like everyone else, Elsa can't see or him either. As he observes her, he slowly begins to fall in love with someone that literally doesn't know he exists. I'm not kidding when I say in this story, Jack and Elsa sorta-kinda end up liking each other even though they never exchange a single word. Majority of the story will be from Jack's perspective. It's only in the last chapter do we delve into Elsa's POV and that's where things hit the fan. I just hope people will stick around to find out what I mean *nervous laugh*


	2. First Impressions

True to the French woman's word, a castle made entirely out of ice sat atop the mountain of Arendelle. When Jack first arrived, the sun was just peeking over the horizon. As the dawn of day graced the walls of the frozen castle with its shimmering rays of light, the ice crystals glistened and gleamed against the morning's radiance. A cascade of colors in shades of pink and orange bathed the side of the snowy mountain for a minute, for a majestic moment before it floated away like a forgotten dream.

Jack whistled, impressed. "Now _that's_ craftsmanship." He eyed the gigantic castle, and imagined the type of person behind its creation. Was the Snow Queen friendly? Would she be happy in knowing she was not alone in her abilities? Could they even get along? Maybe she was old and decrepit. Maybe she was like Easter Bunny and didn't have a human form at all. She could be an Arctic Fox for all he knew. His imagination ran wild, his heart thudding against his chest as it raced with anxious anticipation.

Taking a steadying breath, he cleared his throat. "You got this Jack. You're the Spirit of Fun and Games. Who wouldn't like you...right?" His words ended with a wavering question, but he steeled himself anyway and approached the frosted doors. "Okay, calm down, Jack. You got this, you got this. Just be charming and cool. Ha, cool...As if I could make snow hot." He banged the top of his staff against the door, and heard the echo of his knock resonate through the castle like crystal bells. He waited one heartbeat, then two, but there was only silence.

"Hello!" Jack cupped his mouth, yelling as loud as he could. "Is anyone home?! I'm here to see the Snow Queen! Are you there?!"

"Who dares asks for Queen Elsa?" Jack jumped from the unexpected deep, gravel voice that rumbled behind him.

Slowly, he turned around to face who spoke. On most occasions he would be surprised and delighted that someone not only heard him, but responded back. However, whatever emotion he was supposed to feel, was eclipsed by alarm when he realized the boulder sitting in front of the castle turned out not to be a boulder at all.

It was an icy nightmare.

Bit by bit, Jack's eyes widened into saucers as the boulder gradually straighten itself out. Taller and taller it grew until it blocked out the sun with its sheer size. Whatever it was, had a humanoid shape- two arms and two legs- but that was where the similarities ended; nothing about it was human. The ground shook with every thunderous step it took towards him, ice crunching like bones beneath its feet.

Looming over him as death would over the dying, the snow monster watched him with the hollow holes it had eyes. More curious than afraid, a corner of Jack's mouth curled upward. He asked in almost a bemused tone, "Please don't tell me you're the Snow Queen, because I hate to break it to you, but you look nothing like a girl. Though you got the Snow part pat down."

Over the quiet landscape, the monster's growling breaths sounded like roars. "I am not the Snow Queen," the monster finally spoke after a brief moment. "I am her creation, and I welcome you, Jack Frost, to Arendelle."

Too many questions flew through Jacks mind- _The Snow Queen made you?,_ _Why can you see me?, How come I never thought to make a moving abominable snowman?, Where's the Snow Queen?_- but he settled for an easy to answer question. Arching a quizzical brow, he asked, "You know who I am? I guess I'm more famous than I thought."

"All creatures made from ice or snow knows of Jack Frost the Winter Spirit." To Jack's surprise, the monster bowed to him respectfully. "It is within our nature to see and honor you."

Jack scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. "I'm happy to know you're not going to murder me...uh, what's your name anyway?"

"Marshmallow," the snow behemoth replied seriously.

"Marsh...mallow?" Jack shook his head at the bad sense of humor. "Right. Marshmallow. There are a lot of things I want to ask you, but first things first. Can you tell me where I can find the Snow Queen? I want to speak with her."

The snow giant named after a fluffy confection turned to point down the mountain. Following the direction of its finger, Jack squinted and could just make out the outlines of a palace poking above the forest top. "You may find Queen Elsa there among her people."

Excitement flared up inside Jack again. He was so close to his goal. With a leaping bound, he soared up into the sky. He waved his hands to Marshmallow in thanks before whisking with frightening speed towards the center of Arendelle.

Within seconds, the palace was in sight, but Jack paused in thought. Atop the snowy mountain without another soul in sight, he assumed the Snow Queen was a loner much like himself. It was much easier to think of it that way, because here in the palace, the queen was mostly certainly not alone. The entire city was bustling with life. He could hear the cook hawking with the butcher over the price of meat, the clanging of metal as the guards stationed themselves over the watch towers, and the giggling of maids as they shared gossip. Thousands upon thousands were housed within these walls, doing their everyday activities, living their mundane lives.

What would be the best way to approach this? Should he try and go through the front door, hoping against all odds that someone would be able to see him? Perhaps he'd get lucky and the door would be left open for him to pass through. If he could, he'd like to request an audience with the queen and be properly introduced, but with the way things were, it was highly unlikely to happen. There was no way he could ask for help since no one was be able to see him. The only choice left was for him to sneak around to find her himself.

Jack circled the palace a couple of times, his patience finally paying off when a golden opportunity presented itself. A window was left open when a maid forgot to close it after she aired out the room. He was about to slip inside, his foot over the threshold, when he heard a voice call out from a distance. "Elsa! Come on! It's your day off. Stop fussing over your duties already. Learn to relax and have fun, okay?"

_"Elsa? Wasn't that what Marshmallow called the Snow Queen?"_ Jack thought.

Following the voice, he went around the palace until he found himself in the royal gardens, though nothing was in bloom. From the tips of the trees to the bottom of the frozen grass, snow and frost covered everything. It was the flash of crimson against the white landscape that drew Jack's attention.

Further in, he saw two young women sitting beneath the arch of a pavilion. He noticed they shared the same button nose and bright blue eyes; bursts of festive freckles dusted both their pronounced cheekbones. They looked so alike, they could only be sisters, but despite the similarities there was a striking difference between the two.

The one who first caught his eye, was the young lady with bright scarlet hair. However, the one who seized and held all his attention was the one that sat beside her. Hair as pale as moonlight, the sun shined upon the blonde women like it did the moon, her skin glowing beneath its soft radiance. While it could be said she had the complexion of freshly fallen snow, to him, it was more correct to say she was like warm cream on a cold winter's eve- sweet and pleasant.

He found her. The Snow Queen.

"I don't know, Anna, there's a lot to do. I-I'm not sure if I should just take it easy."

Finally, seeing his kindred with his own two eyes, Jack took a step forward towards her.

"Elsa," the one named Anna said with exasperation. "You can't keep working yourself to the bone. What if you stress too much and you lose control of your powers because of the stress huh? Ever thought of that?"

Ten yards away, he walked within sight. If they just looked up, if _she_ looked up, he'd be seen.

The Queen nervously bit her lips, but then just as quickly dismissed the thought. "Scare tactics won't work on me. Nice try, little sis." She schooled her features into a regal mask that spoke of lineage, duties, and burdens. "You should go find Kristoff and ask him to take you out. I have things to do." She got up from her seat and began walking his way.

His heart caught in his throat when their eyes met for a blazing second. She smiled at him, and...and he could almost die from happiness that someone could see him, could understand him like no one else would be able to. It was a gamble, but deep inside he knew she would be the one, the first person to ever see him. He felt his face strain because his cheeks could not contain his smile. Over a century of loneliness and none of it would matter if he could share a part of his life with someone else starting now. This was not about finding someone who shared his ability anymore, but about ending his solitary existence.

And then she walked right through him.

"Kristoff, we were just talking about you." Elsa perched on her toes to give a burly blond man behind him a kiss on the cheek. "Please keep Anna occupied while I attend to important matters."

"Hey, I resent that!" Anna clung onto her sister's arm. "Making sure you _don't_ do work is important."

Alone off to the side, Jack watched on as the three of them continued to talk with comfort and ease. Laughing in a painfully dejected manner, Jack slumped against a tree. Gods, why does he keep torturing himself like this? He hadn't want to believe that the Snow Queen wouldn't be able to see him, didn't even want to consider the possibility. Why does he keep hoping against all hope for things to change? How stupid of him to think just because someone could poof up some snow here, ice there, they shared some kind of connection, that she'd be able to help him.

The disappointment in not being seen or heard, gave way to his age old resentment. Why was he _here?!_ What purpose did he have? What was the **_point?!_** He didn't understand. 150 years and he still didn't understand any of it!

Jack closed his eyes and grimaced, hating how he was wallowing in his own self-pity. Slowly, he took a deep breath and released it along with a chunk of his bitterness. "Well, that was a waste of time," Jack said, sounding more cheery than he felt. He hopped away from the tree, stretching his arms above his head to work away some tense muscles. "Guess I'll hang around a bit before heading back home."

"Elsa, _please~"_ The redhead sounded like a dying horse as she begged her sister. "Play with me! Now that I know the reason why you didn't all those years ago, it's time we make up for lost time! Chop chop! While we're still young here!"

Elsa sighed. "I wish I could, Anna, but being queen means sacrifice. Be a good girl, and find something to occupy your time? I'll see you at dinner." She kissed her sister on the forehead with a rueful smile and turned away to apparently go back to whatever it was queens did.

_"Wow, what a wet blanket_," Jack couldn't help but think when he saw the dejected look on Anna's face. As disappointed as he was at the lost opportunity to make a friend, maybe it was a good thing the Snow Queen couldn't see him. It seemed like they were polar opposite in terms of personality. He was all fun and games, never taking anything seriously. In turn, she was all about work, work, work. Even if she was a bit on the pretty side, it was unlikely they'd get along. She'd follow the rules while he went out of his way to break them. Sophisticated, proper, _boring_ types like her never interested him much.

With the precision of a marksmen, a snowball flew from Anna's gloved hand and flattened itself square against the back of the Queen's head. Elsa stopped dead in her tracks, icy slush falling off her white-gold hair in uneven plops.

Making an effort not to laugh at the Queen, Kristoff choked on air. In comparison, Jack was not so thoughtful. He was bent over, howling loudly at the sight.

Slowly, with a hint of annoyed outrage, Elsa turned around to look at her whistling sister. "You didn't dare..."

"What?" Anna answered her innocently. "What did I do?"

"Oh, you're just asking for it." Elsa took off her gloves, a smug smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "You should know better than to challenge me with snow. Be prepared to be annihilated!"

Jack's felt a jolt of surprise as he recognized the swirl of blue magic the Snow Queen conjured up with her hands. In no time at all, a pumpkin sized snowball appeared above Elsa's head. She laughed- her voice like crystal chimes- and made show of aiming at her sister.

Anna stared at her dumbfounded. She was starting to think maybe it wasn't such a good idea to chuck a snowball at the sister that could conjure snow out of nothing. If she got hit with that thing...

"Kristoff did it! It was his idea!" she said, pointing to her boyfriend before running off as far as she could.

"Hey! Don't blame me for-"

"Run, you fool!" Anna yelled back at indignant man, even though she didn't stop running. "Run for your life!"

Kristoff stole a glance at Elsa. She quirked up an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Anna's the one you want! I had nothing to do with it!" Kristoff sprinted off, surprisingly light footed for a man his size.

Grinning, Elsa hurled the huge snow boulder at the screaming couple with an inelegant grunt. The large mass was just for show, because right before it was about to hit them, she closed her hands into fists. The boulder split into several smaller snowballs that pelted after the two continuously.

Now that it's come to this, Anna wasn't going to go out without a fight. Elsa may have the magic, but she had the dexterity. She ducked, rolled, and dodged several of Elsa's snowballs, leaving it to Kristoff to make their ammunition. When Anna finally fired her own shots at her sister, Elsa had to stop to take cover from the perfect aim. Although, Elsa had the power to stop Anna's snowballs from ever reaching her, it was an unspoken agreement between the sisters; to make it a fair fight, Elsa couldn't use her magic to manipulate Anna's snowballs in anyway.

Watching from the sidelines as the two sisters shrieked and played, Jack chuckled to himself. Right now, it was hard to tell they were royalty at all. The way they were playing, the joy they felt frolicking in the snow, was not unlike the boys and girls of the French town he just left. Jack had to admit, he was a bit surprised at the Snow Queen. She was proving him wrong.

Gone was the elegant, refined woman. In her place, was a girl that knew how to let go and have fun. Thoughts of duty and what was proper flew out the window as she preoccupied herself in beating her sister in a round of snowball fight. Her hair was coming out of its pins, the dress was soaked from the snow, but she didn't notice and didn't care, because she was having the time of her life. There was no tepid smile on her face now, but an exuberant grin and eyes full of mischief.

The Queen smacked Kristoff in the face with a snowball, but her moment of victory was short lived when he began to chase after her. She yelped, and picked up her skirt to run away, but was laughing blithely as she did so.

"Well, what do you know," Jack said with a bit of admiration in his voice. "She's a bit feisty."

Maybe he'd stick around for a bit longer. He always did have a thing for feisty people.

* * *

A/n: And with that, I'm _finally_ done setting up the story and now can work with the meat of it *ugly sobbing*. I have great trouble with describing scenery and whatnot, so the last chapter and this one killed me. Next chapter deals with Jack sticking around and getting to know Elsa _at last_ by shadowing her.


End file.
